Blood Stained LipsRE-WRITTEN
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Zero doesn't get along with Kaname but for some reason lately Kaname wont leave him alone, In the first two chapters there isn't any hardcore lemon but it does get pretty bad latter on. BoyxBoy. KanameXZero
1. Blood Stained Lips

**Author's Note - This is the Re-write of a story I deleted, it has been changed a by my wonderful Beta reader Destiny Aitsuji and I hope that everyone who reads it truly does enjoy it.**

* * *

**Blood Stained Lips**

* * *

**I do not own this series. Or any of the characters either.**

**Chapter 1**

It started out as an ordinary day with the ordinary routine for Zero while he was getting ready for school. It was time for school but as usually, Zero just skipped class and decided to go lie in the barn and fall asleep.

When Zero awoke, it was already dark and when he got up he saw Kaname standing at the opening of the barn.

Zero hissed at the sight of his supposed enemy. "What do you want, Kuran?"

Kaname just stared at Zero for a few minutes then walked away. Zero got up to ask him what he wanted again but when Zero left the barn, Kaname was already gone.

As Kaname lay draped across his bed, he was clenching at his throat. Kaname got up and got a cup of water and dropped 3 blood tablets in it.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ruka's voice drifted through the near empty room. "Kaname-sama is something wrong? You didn't show up at night class."

Kaname sighed and managed a polite, "I'm fine please go away."

When Ruka did not move away, Kaname walked to the door and opened it. He tried to maintain a neutral expression.

"Seriously, I'm fine. You can stop worrying now please go away." He did not wait for the girl's reply before rudely slamming the door in her face.

He settled down in the chair and took another gulp of the blood tablet solution. The burning thirst did not reduce and Kaname took another dose of it. When the thirst would not, go away he wanted blood more than before. "Shit…"

* * *

Zero was walking around the school for the last time that night on his patrol duty. When he felt like he was being watched, he turned around and saw a shadow of a person.

Zero yelled. "Come out now! I know you are there."

Kaname walked out calmly from his hiding place and started to walk over to Zero.

Kaname smiled without humor. "Look you found me. Shall we give the winner a prize?"

Zero snarled. "What do you want this time, Kuran?" the name on his lips were like poison as he spat it out.

Kaname smirked. "I just thought I'd tell you something… interesting." The last word ended with a purr and Zero shuddered. He had a bad feeling about it.

Kaname pinned Zero against the wall and leaned close up to his ear. Kaname whispered to him "You should watch your back."

A click of metal made Kaname jump back quickly from Zero. The hunter had his gun pointed right at Kaname heart. Bloody Rose shimmered in the silver moonlight, clearly out for blood like what the vampire was.

Zero demanded in an icy voice that matched his icy stare. "What's that supposed to mean? Why would you tell me to watch my back?"

Kaname just laughed and walked away, leaving the laugh to echo eerily in the empty hallways. Zero ignored what Kaname said and just returned to his dorm.

When Zero got back to his dorm room, it was a total mess. His window had been opened and it looked as if a tornado had gone through all his things.

Zero swallowed the bile rising at the flash back of the warning Kaname had given. He started cleaning.

After Zero finished cleaning his room, he set his alarm and tried to go to sleep but he could not get the words Kaname said out of his head. With what happened to his room, Zero was on high alert.

* * *

Kaname knew what was wrong with him and why his thirst would not ease. He refused to believe it. The reason behind his thirst was because he wanted Zero's blood. It meant that he was in love with Zero, the cold blooded vampire hunter who hated his very existence, and he knew he was in love with him.

Kaname was unable to stop thinking of Zero. He wanted to see Zero again but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He yearned so much that it hurt.

* * *

Zero decided to go to school today. He walked to the school with the rest of the day class students who were getting ready for class. Zero's mind was far from whatever the teacher was teaching. In fact, he fell asleep when he got to class because he could not get a wink of sleep after what Kaname told him.

* * *

When Zero woke up, it was night again. He got up and started to leave the classroom when he saw Kaname walking from another direction.

Right when they were about to pass each other, Kaname turned and pinned Zero against the wall again, only this time was different. Kaname had his leg between Zero's and was leaning closer against Zero. Zero tried to scream but a hand over his mouth muffled it. Eyes widened as Kaname licked Zero's neck. Hot breath on the sensitive area of skin made the white haired hunter's heart race. Surely he could not be…

The pain of having sharp fangs puncture the skin confirmed all of Zero's fears. The scent of his own blood overpowered his senses as he struggled to break free from the pure blood's grasp.

It was a fierce struggle between prey and predator. As blood was drained, the fight left Zero until he just stood there, unable to fight back as Kaname had complete control over him, rendering him helpless.

When Kaname stopped, he saw Zero's face and his emotions took over his rational mind.

Kaname grabbed Zero's arm and started pulling him down the hall. Zero was too weak to resist and allowed Kaname to drag him along.

Kaname pulled Zero into an empty room and shoved him against the corner of the room. The door slammed shut and clicked locked behind them.

Kaname reached his arm around Zero's back and reeled Zero closer to him. Kaname pressed his lips softly against Zero's and kissed him tenderly.

Right at that moment, Zero regained control of his body again. He pushed against Kaname but Kaname had more strength. The night dorm leader pushed him back against the wall and kissed him again but more passionately.

At that moment, Kaname noticed what he was doing and stopped. Shock was written all over his face as he backed away, leaving Zero there against the wall. Zero put his hand on his on his neck and fled for his dorm room.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please be brutal with any mistakes. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.**

**Beta Reader's Note: I am Destiny Aitsuji and this series is being rewritten. Please support us by leaving a review or two (:**


	2. Red Is Your Color

**Chapter 2 - ****Red is your color**

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters or the show/manga itself.**

* * *

Zero rushed back to his dorm on unsteady feet. He was flickering in and out of consciousness because of blood loss.

When Zero got to his room, he bandaged his neck up and ransacked the cabinets for a packet of blood tablets he hated. He got a cup of water and dissolved them, making the liquid turn red.

He swore he saw Kaname watching him from the window. Striding over in quick angry steps, he harshly ripped the curtains open to find no one out there. Zero shut his eyes and evened his breathing while counting to ten before opening his eyes to make sure they were not playing tricks on him. When he saw that no one was out there, he sighed in relief before drawing the curtains close once more.

Zero chugged down the awful liquid. He sighed as the thirst diminished. Exhaustion took over his frame and Zero collapsed onto his bed after setting his alarm. He was out like a light.

* * *

Zero awoke a little later and saw a shadowed figure standing by the door way. He blinked for a split second and the figure was gone. Sighing, he turned the lights on and got dressed. He then left in a hurry and went to town.

* * *

Kaname was on his way back to the dorm when he saw Zero leaving the dorms. Kaname waited long enough for Zero to get out of the school grounds and started to walk after him. Kaname could barely see Zero but he could sense the vampire's presence. That made stalking him more fun.

As they walked, Zero noticed he was being followed but it was not Kaname that he noticed. Zero was sensing another vampire following him and it wasn't a pureblood.

It was about an hour later when Kaname could not see Zero at all. Then he sensed the Level E's presence together with Zero's.

Zero had started to feel really bad and he was losing consciousness again. He still was losing blood from where Kaname had bit him and for some reason he was not healing as he should be. He knew he could not stop or close his eyes otherwise the Level E would take that opportunity to strike.

Kaname was going as fast as he could to get to Zero. When he got there, Zero was fighting the level E. Kaname grabbed the level E and threw him off the hunter.

Kaname gave the level E a very intimidating look that promised death and it left. Zero fell against the wall of the nearest building. Kaname took one step forward and Zero freaked out.

"Don't come near me Kaname!" Zero shouted. His pupils were dilated with something close to fear. It hurt Kaname to know he was seen as a threat.

"I can't just leave you here. If I do, that the level E will come back," Kaname spoke calmly as if pacifying a child.

Ignoring Zero's protests, Kaname took another step and headed for Zero. He grabbed the thin wrist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Kaname carried Zero back to the school. When they got to Zero's room, Kaname dressed the bleeding wound from the previous night. The white bandage did not contrast very well against the ivory skin and Kaname found his bloodlust acting up again.

Kaname left hastily making an excuse to check up on the level E even though he knew the level E would not appear in the day time. It was already dawn.

* * *

Kaname walked around the dorm and checked thoroughly to ensure every room in the dorm he runs was clean. He dealt with Aidou then went back to his room and got ready for night class. He had to go to night class since he had skipped it for a few days. As their leader, he had to set an example for them to follow. It was difficult to do as he pleased despite being a pureblood. How troublesome.

* * *

Night had come and Zero had been on his nightly patrol on the grounds because he had to make sure none of the day class students were out of their dorm.

"If only they would stop trying to sneak into the night classes I would have an easier life…" Zero complained and supressed a yawn.

Zero went to the school and sat outside of the window on the edge of the balcony watching for any students taking pictures. Another yawn found itself emerging and this time he did nothing to supress it.

Kaname stopped listening to the teacher's rant a long time ago. Instead, he was watching Zero. He saw how tired Zero was and decided to pay him a visit.

Kaname stood up and that got the teacher's attention effectively. "I think we should stop here for today, teacher." He politely pointed at the other students namely Aidou who was sleeping with a book on his head and Shiki who had his head resting on his arms as he slept.

Unable to refute such a request, the teacher conceded and dismissed the class.

* * *

Kaname walked out of the classroom, playing it cool all the way until he was out of plain sight. He then broke into a light sprint in human standards to where Zero was leaning against the wall.

Zero hissed when he saw the familiar vampire. "Go away Kuran."

The pureblood smiled. He tried to make conversation. "You've noticed the guy up there watching you right?"

Zero snorted. Who did Kaname take him for? He was a hunter and a gifted one to boot. "Yes. He hasn't done anything yet and I am way too tired to deal with him. What are you trying to say?"

Kaname played the gentleman and replied politely. "I am merely offering my assistance to look out for him for you tonight. You seem exceptionally tired and it is best you rest."

Zero wanted to reject his help but knew that if he did he would come to regret it. Yuki was already asking for his help to tutor her for the midterm exams. He did not want to disappoint her by falling asleep halfway.

Grudgingly he agreed. Kaname smirked inwardly.

* * *

Kaname offered to escort Zero back to his dorm and Zero could not refuse that sly smile. He agreed.

As soon as Zero opened the door, Kaname pushed him down inside. Zero hit the ground with a loud thump.

Zero groaned in pain. "What was that for?"

Right at that moment Zero turned to look at Kaname. A drop of blood landed on Zero's face. There was a small knife though Kaname's hand.

Zero was in shock. "What's going on?" He was ready to fight back.

Kaname grimaced. "It's amazing such a small thing would hurt so much." Kaname pulled the knife out slowly which made a sick squelching sound. More blood dripped on Zero who was still lying on the floor.

Kaname hummed as he examined the weapon. "I wasn't sure if it was an anti-vampire weapon so I thought it would be better if it hit me in the hand than you in the heart. Now that I see it close up it's just an ordinary knife. Someone isn't very smart."

Zero thanked Kaname and tried to get up but hissed in pain. He brought up a bloody hand to see the damage done.

Kaname saw Zero's blood and instinctively grabbed his hand. Fangs sank deeply into the wrist.

Zero flailed and hit Kaname with all he had to pry the pureblood off him to no avail. The ridiculous strength Kaname possessed was something no amount of talent or training could bring Zero up to.

Then, just when Zero thought he would be sucked dry, Kaname lifted his head from Zero' s wrist and started walking closer to him. Zero backed up till he was against his bed. Kaname still remained his grip on Zero's arm as he leaned in. Kaname stopped at eye level with Zero and pressed his bloody lips against Zero's pale ones.

"Red is totally your color," he teased.

Zero blushed but he didn't understand why. Kaname was a male right? Why would Zero blush over something he said? The hunter was so confused and he didn't understand at all. Kaname smiled and then kissed Zero again, adding on to the confusion.

"You're such a girl, blushing all the way up to your ears…"

Zero huffed. "I am not!"

Kaname feigned believe then asked, "Then why are your cheeks turning red? I thought you hated me… or is it really that you actually love me deep down inside?"

Zero tried to turn away and Kaname laughed at his coy behaviour so out of character for the cool hunter.

Taking the initiative, Kaname pushed Zero down. Kaname kissed Zero very gently on his lips but then got rough when Zero tried to move. When Kaname started using his tongue, Zero made a weird noise. The embarrassed hunter tried to cover his mouth.

"Stop! I can't breathe!"

Kaname started to pull his tie off and tied Zero's wrists together behind his back. He calmly turned around and got off of Zero's bed.

Looking over to the window a little, Kaname walked over to the window and took the tiny knife off the floor before chucking it into the bush outside. Zero watched at the pureblood's strange actions. It was not often he acted funny.

Kaname chuckled. "It seems like the rat is dead."

Zero growled. "I never asked for your help you meddling pureblood. Now untie me!"

Kaname pretended to be hurt. "I'm so hurt. After all the trouble I went through to get rid of that annoying pest you push me aside. Children like you should be punished thoroughly…"

Zero paled as Kaname purred the last few words. "I-I'll kill you! Untie me now!"

Kaname only smiled. The threat seemed to have no effect on the pureblood. "Now now, where is the fun in that then? The night is young and I'm only getting started."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please post reviews! And make sure to be excited for the S*E*X scene.**

**Beta'ed by: Destiny Aitsuji, 9/3/14**


	3. Such A Tease

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kaname leaned over Zero and touched his lips teasingly against Zero's. Zero knew it felt good but he denied want it. Kaname pulled away, ignoring the small protests, and started to lick and nibble on Zero's neck leaving tiny marks all over.

The hot feeling from Kaname's breath felt so strange on Zero's neck. At that moment Zero knew that if he did not get away from Kaname, he would be unable to stop anything that Kaname was going to do. He tried to fight back as hard as he can but was unsuccessful because Kaname's strength overpowered his easily.

Kaname started to slowly unbutton Zero's shirt then he slowly trailed kisses to the tip of Zero's erect nipple.

Zero moaned out loud. "Ah stop it, I'm making weird noises...ah...ug...ahhhhhhh."

Kaname purred as he continued to tease the sensitive bud in his mouth. "But all those weird noises that you're making sound so cute and make you look even better… just listen to yourself."

Kaname sucked hard and latched on one nipple while using another hand to rub the growing package down there. "AHHHHHH! Oohhhhhh, stop please…"

Kaname ignored Zero's pleas and continued to do as he pleased with Zero's body. Zero felt as if his entire body was lit on fire as Kaname skillfully turned up the heat. The noise he made became higher and louder. He did try to hold back but those sinful hands made it impossible to do such things.

Lost in pleasure, Zero did not notice Kaname's hand reaching inside his pants until the sound of zippers being pulled was heard. He tried to kick Kaname but that back fired and Kaname pinned him into an even more erotic position then started to pull off Zero's pants completely, leaving a plain white brief in view. Kaname took in the milky thighs with lusty eyes. Zero felt himself being exposed to the more powerful vampire and he whimpered.

Kaname smirked. "Someone here is begging for attention," to emphasise his point he gave the solid erection a light squeeze. Zero jolted and gasped for air.

Zero growled as best as he could. "No I'm not, just shut up and go away."

Kaname pinched the tip of Zero's penis making the student see stars as well as cry out in pain. Then he started to rub it, increasing the pleasure. Strokes started out languidly but picked up pace when Zero twitched in his hand. Zero could feel nothing but pleasure however in the pleasure induced fog in his mind, a small part of him still put up resistance. He struggled weakly in the hold and Kaname chuckled. "Resistance is futile my dear. Give it up and become mine."

"No... Sto- Ahhh!"

Zero bit his lip as hard as he could try to hold the noise back but the more he tried to stop the noise, the more he lost control of it. Kaname laughed under, making Zero annoyed.

Kaname whispered in an ear, "I could make it feel better for you."

Zero hissed. "I don't want it to feel better. I want it to stop right now!"

Kaname licked the shell of his ear before giving Zero a look. "Well you should relax and don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Zero could react Kaname had taken him whole into his mouth and started sucking hard.

Zero lost it completely. "Hn...Ahhhhh...Stop...Please just stop. I… I can't…"

Kaname pretended not to know anything. "What do you mean? Can't what?"

Kaname started to slowly unzip his pants then used both their fallen ties to bind Zero's legs to the bedpost, leaving the pale prefect eagle spread.

Zero blushed at the submissive position. "What do you think you are doing?"

Kaname kissed him on the lips. "Making the both of us feel good."

Kaname shoved his engorged dick into Zero's face. Zero examined the monstrous size and gulped. He knew what the man wanted but decided to try his luck.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Kaname met his violet eyes. "It's my turn."

Zero blushed and told him off. "Are you fucking joking with me? There is no fucking way in hell I am doing that!"

Kaname shrugged. "Well if you aren't, I can always continue making you feel good. Have it your way."

Zero knew he had lost the fight. He pouted. "Do you really want me to? I don't really like that idea."

Kaname smiled and put his face closer to Zero's. "You don't have a choice so hurry up or I can always start on you." A hand reached out to grab Zero's own dick. Zero gasped and then reluctantly leaned towards the engorged member.

It started with a hesitant lick. Zero was deciding if he liked how Kaname tasted. Before Zero could proceed, Kaname shifted his position so that he was facing Zero's rear while his member was still in Zero's face.

Zero did not question the man and started working on the dripping member. Kaname allowed himself to be swept away by the talented tongue for a moment before snapping back to the task at hand.

A tongue probed at Zero's butthole and the hunter screamed. The member occupying his mouth muffled it. Instead, the screams were transformed into pleasurable vibrations for Kaname. The pure blood moaned and Zero felt shivers go up his spine. He enjoyed how the male moaned. A plan formulated in the hunter's mind.

He began slurping, licking, sucking and moaning while working on the member. Kaname was suddenly so close to his limits. He panted and removed himself from Zero.

Zero gave the pure blood a playful smile when the pure blood glared at him.

Kaname left the bed for a moment to the bedside drawer. Zero could not see much but when the vampire came back he had a small bottle of lubricant in his hand. Zero paled. He had never done this before.

"Ka-Kaname! Don't do this…" Kaname ignored the hunter and proceeded to insert one of his piano fingers in. Zero gasped. He squirmed but that only made Kaname more excited.

A second digit was joined and Zero panted. Tears were threatening to fall as he felt himself open up. Kaname slowly eased his fingers in the tight hole in a scissoring motion. When he felt the hunter relax, Kaname added a third and a fourth finger. He did some light thrusting to get Zero used to the foreign feeling. Zero started to accept them better and Kaname starting thrusting in different angles. He was finding a spot that would make Zero change his mind entirely.

A loud erotic moan echoed in the room when fingers hit against a small bump inside Zero's walls. Kaname was unsure and repeated his actions except, he did it a little harder. Zero thrashed around and let out another enticing moan. He was seeing white bolts of pleasure whenever Kaname hit that special place in him.

Kaname wanted to hear more of those moans and kept aiming his next thrust in the same direction. Zero got closer to the edge and one final hard hit to the spot had him spewing white hot ribbons.

Kaname could not wait to be inside of Zero. He removed his fingers and shifted his position so he was at Zero's loosened entrance.

Zero felt something hotter and larger prodding at his entrance and looked up. He had barely gotten down from the high and Kaname was already ready to take him. He panicked. "No, stop! If you go any further than this I will never forgive you, I will hate you for the rest of my life!"

Kaname had a flash of hurt cross his face. The tender eyes turned cold. Zero suddenly regretted what he said. "Maybe you would hate me forever but I would rather continue. It is better than having you hate me for my existence. The next time you see me and hate me, at least you will remember the things I did to you…"

Kaname sheathed his entire member inside Zero who cried out in pain. Tears were cascading down the hunter's cheeks. Something in the pure blood hurt when he saw how he had hurt Zero. He licked the tears and soothed the hunter by running his fingers through the platinum strands.

Zero began to adjust to the size of the throbbing length and began to get impatient. "Don't just sit there… move already…" embarrassment hit Zero like a tsunami. He could not believe he actually said that. Looking away and biting his lips, Zero refused to look Kaname in the eye now that they were so near.

Kaname was momentarily stunned by what the hunter had said but complied. He started moving slowly in and out. It felt so great but he hated how things ended up. He always wanted to make love to the stoic prefect but not in the way it turned out. He wanted it to be consensual on both sides and not just him charming the man to bed until he could no longer refuse. He wanted to drown the man in pleasure but not pleasure of merely the body. He wanted his heart as well.

Zero turned his head back to look into Kaname's eyes and at that moment, Kaname kissed him passionately on the lips. Zero allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. After which his memory blurred as he indulged in the throes of passion Kaname gave.

* * *

The next morning when Zero woke up, his hands had come untied. Kaname's sleeping greeted him.

Zero tried to move but his back hurt so much that all he could do was lay there staring at the roof. Shortly after, Kaname awoke too.

Kaname smiled at Zero who glared at him. "You passed out."

Zero turned to look away. He wanted to hide his blush. "Can you please leave now?" he asked in a voice so soft Kaname could barely hear it.

Kaname frowned. He hated how the prefect acted so docile. "Why should I leave now?"

Zero bit his lips. He refused to face the man. He was hurt at the same time he was happy. "You just raped me."

Kaname was hurt to hear how his love making was considered rape. He replied in a voice as cold as ice. "If you want me to leave, make me."

Zero got up from the bed with much difficulty. He limped to the bathroom to shower.

Zero noticed all the tiny little hickeys on his body in the mirror after his shower. It had been embarrassing enough that he had to put his own fingers in to clean out Kaname's essence. He quickly changed into his uniform before getting out of the bathroom.

Zero found Kaname on the bed without any clothes on. He walked over and stared right into Kaname's eyes. A hard slap resounded in the room.

"That was for last night," the hunter said.

Then Zero grabbed Kaname's arm and pulled him closer before kissing him.

"That was also for last night," Zero whispered. Quickly, Zero left the room for class to hide his blush. He could not believe he did something so bold.

Kaname was satisfied with the kiss. He touched his lips where the feeling lingered faintly. He got up and put on his clothes. It should be time he headed back to the dorm.

* * *

Zero was late for class but he did not give a hoot. He waltzed in the class and the teacher reprimanded him for being late again. He ignored the old fart and went to his seat.

"Dammit! My back is killing me..." he cursed as he sat down. A jolt of pain travelled up his spine.

The old lecturer went on about something that sounded monotonous to Zero. He fell asleep on the spot.

When he woke up it was already evening. Zero dragged his feet back to the dorm and collapsed on the bed. Kaname had stamina that Zero envied. However that did not mean Kaname had to take it to the extent of exhausting Zero's body. The hunter made a mental note to lecture the pure blood the next time they are alone. With that he fell asleep again.

* * *

**Destiny Aitsuji: I went through this chapter again, hopefully it seems better now :D Please drop a review for the author!**

**Author's Note: Well that's chapter 3, I hope it easier to read**


	4. The Return Of Yuki

**Chapter 4**

**The Return of Yuki**

* * *

Zero did not understand his feelings for Kaname. He loved what Kaname had done but he hated it at the same time, the feelings of pain and pleasure at the same time. It was cold yet hot at the same time. Zero sighed in frustration. Why must things be so confusing?

Zero's heart was on a rollercoaster ride. He wanted to love yet he wanted a distance. He was afraid of the pain that would come from loving someone yet he cannot help but want to give himself to Kaname. Vampire hunters slay vampires. They were never meant to be together and yet Zero was a hunter and a vampire. Did it mean fate was on his side to support him in this?

* * *

Kaname had no clue what was going to happen after what he had done to Zero. What left him spinning in confusion was that last passionate kiss that Zero had given before he had left. Unconsciously his fingers went to touch his lips.

There were three steady knocks on the door which snapped the pure blood out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked in a calm manner. It was a perfect disguise that he used. No one can ask him anything he does not want to answer.

Aidou replied reverently, "It's time to go to class, Kaname-sama."

Kaname made an excuse. He had no wish to stay in such a meaningless place even if it was just to show his face for political reasons. "I'm tired so I'm not going today."

Aidou hesitated outside the door. "As you wish Kaname-sama, also there's someone here to see you."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Who would it be? If it was Ruka he did not want to see her at all. "Who's here?"

Aidou answered humbly, "It is Yuki and she dragged Zero with her."

Kaname felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of Zero's name. Still maintaining the calm exterior, Kaname coolly replied, "Well, I guess I'll come and see them."

Kaname walked out of his room and was heading down the stairs to meet them in the lobby when Yuki flew into his arms, almost knocking him down. Luckily he was half expecting it and managed to hold his ground.

Yuki gushed out excitedly at being able to meet Kaname in such a long time. "Hi, Kaname it's been a long time!"

Kaname smiled at her and chuckled fondly. "Yes, welcome back."

Yuki smiled in return and chirped, "God, it feels good to be back! I really missed you guys."

Kaname plastered the smile and replied with grace. "Well you were gone for a while and we missed you too." He directed the last few words at Zero with a sly curl of his lips.

Zero blushed and diverted his gaze at Yuki. "Yes, I guess I might have missed you a little."

Yuki pouted childishly. "No, you missed me a lot. Admit it!"

Yuki let go of Kaname and ran back over to Zero grabbing onto his arm. Zero's blush became a little more visible. Kaname gently pried Yuki off his object of affection.

Yuki frowned at Kaname. "What are you doing?"

Kaname smiled kindly and made an excuse. "Oh nothing really... It just looked like he was getting irritated."

Yuki huffed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms. "Well of course, that was the whole point."

Kaname suppressed the urge to make a sarcastic come back and opted for a polite apology. Inside, he was grinding his teeth with jealousy. The green monster in him threatened to flare up again when Zero walked away and Yuki ran up beside him to grab the hunter's arm again.

"Bye!" Yuki waved enthusiastically and Kaname managed a smile that seemed genuine enough. He waved back silently not trusting his own mouth.

Zero was seen shrugging her off when they were out of the night dorm. "God let go and stop with the hanging all over me!" Zero grumbled. Kaname felt that green demon inside ease up a little. He relaxed.

"But it's fun!" Yuki insisted.

Zero glared at her mercilessly. "Still stop it. I don't like it."

"Aww~" Yuki whined but did as told. Yuki let go of Zero's arm and then they headed to the gates. They waited for the night class students to get to the cross over and made sure all the day students were under control.

Yuki smiled as the last of the night students made it safely to their classrooms. "Finally… I really missed this for some reason."

Zero agreed. "Yeah, but too bad you don't leave more often. It was so peaceful without you here."

Yuki growled. "Oh just shut up."

Zero grinned. "Geez, I was joking with you… calm down."

Yuki huffed. "Fine, but that's still mean."

Yuki walked over to where Zero had been standing and pulled his ear down to her mouth.

"The head master told me that you skipped a lot of classes."

Zero rolled his eyes. "I was too tired so I did not attend class unlike a certain someone who attends yet scores lower than me. Besides, don't you always call him daddy?"

Yuki blushed. "That's not the point! Anyway, you better show up tomorrow!"

Zero nodded his head in defeat. The girl was really something to make him so exhausted in such a short time. "Yes yes… Just go away," he shooed her away.

Yuki snapped irritated. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Zero sighed. "Nothing, so just stop asking."

"What, are you mad because the first thing I did when I got back was drag you to see Kaname?"

Zero walked off and snapped in both frustration and embarrassment. "Argh just go away..."

Yuki smirked and sang out, "Nailed it~ so what did he do now?"

Zero frowned and his aura darkened significantly. "Nothing, except his whole existence pisses me off."

Yuki backed away a little from the intimidating aura. "Whoa… must have been something bad. I think I'll avoid the rest of this topic."

Zero nodded in agreement and the heavy aura subsided. "Yeah that's a good idea."

Zero walked as fast as he could so he could get away from Yuki. When he was out of her vision, he slowed down and headed for the barn. He decided that was where he would take refuge from a relentless Yuki but he ended up falling asleep.

When he woke up it was already past four in the afternoon.

Zero cursed. "Oh crap! She's going to kill me, I'm totally dead."

Zero got up as fast as he could and sprinted all the way to class. When he arrived at the door to his classroom, class was over and Yuki was sitting behind the table in the middle of the class.

Zero was surprised. "Aren't you going to yell at me?"

Yuki looked at him for a while before turning away. "I'm not in any position to. I just got here a few minutes before you."

Zero laughed. "Ha ha! You were late to."

Yuki growled, "Like you're one to talk…"

Zero smirked. "I'm always late so the teacher kind of expects it now."

Yuki clicked her tongue. "Yes yes yes, just shut up. I have a headache. I only got approximately two hours of sleep and since you weren't there to watch for day class students I had to watch both of our areas."

Zero was perplexed. "Then how'd you miss class?"

Yuki shuddered at the memory. "You don't want to know."

Zero sympathised with her. "Must have been bad."

Yuki shook her head. "No, not really. It's just that my roommate's not here and all the clocks in the room were wrong so I just ended up sitting there watching TV."

Zero laughed. It sounded so Yuki like. "Ha ha! I was just sleeping in the barn."

Yuki pouted. "Lucky you… I wish I would've been the one sleeping. Well let's go, we have to do our jobs now."

Zero sighed. It was another long day. "Yeah I know."

The two prefects walked to the gates to bring the night class in and prevent the day class students from obstructing them. After which they started their long patrolling for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is chapter 4, not much happened except for Yuki returning. **

**Beta Reader's Note: Hey, Destiny Aitsuji here again. Thank you for reading this. Do leave a review or two for the author ^^**


	5. Hiding In The Barn

**Chapter 5**

**Hiding in the Barn**

* * *

Night class had just ended so Yuki and Zero were ready to escort all the students back to their dorm. They walked to the gates and waited.

Yuki commented after a while. "You look really tired."

Zero yawned. "I am. You're not?"

Yuki smiled. "Not at all, I've been staying up late the entire time I was away. I've long gotten used to this."

Zero nodded, trying to keep awake. "Well since you've got all the energy in the world let's hurry and get this over with."

Yuki sighed. Zero never changed. "Yes."

The two huge gates opened and the silence was gone. The night class students walked out like the elegant creatures they were. Yuki and Zero escorted them all the way to their dorm and made sure they were all accounted for before they left for their dorm so they could go and relax.

Yuki waved. "See you tomorrow."

Zero yawned and waved back sleepily. "Maybe..."

Yuki growled and raised a fist threateningly. "You better be in class tomorrow or I'll hurt you."

Zero chuckled. "Maybe…" He was not too concerned. After all, what could little Yuki do?

Yuki just shook her head and walked up to her room, disappearing around the corner. As soon as she was gone, Zero headed to his own room.

He walked up the stairs and slowly down the hallway but when he got there, his door was open and there was noise inside so Zero just turned around and walked out of the dorm into the ice cold wind that made the silence bearable.

He had not planned on staying in the cold wind so he walked back to the school and went to the barn that was at the back and lay down in his favorite spot, stretched out beside the horse like a contented cat.

He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and when he opened them again, Kaname was standing at the entrance of the barn leaning against the door.

Kaname smirked at the moody hunter. "You must really like it in here."

Zero closed his eyes and groaned. "Go away."

Kaname smiled. "Come on, I came all the way out here to see you. Obviously if you're hiding from someone you'll come here. It's actually quite funny."

Zero muttered in annoyance. "I guess I'll have to find a new hiding spot."

Kaname chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it wouldn't hurt especially if someone is actually following you."

Zero glared at Kaname. "Well I'm guessing that you're my personal stalker today which means that you were in my room earlier."

Kaname did not deny it. "Yes it was me. I was waiting for you but when you never came back I guessed you were here."

"God you're such a fucking stalker!"

Kaname shrugged. "Well if you don't avoid me all day I wouldn't have to but because you stay with Yuki I can't see you as and when I like without her getting suspicious."

Zero rolled his eyes. Clearly the conversation is becoming painful. "That's the point."

Kaname walked into the barn and he looked a little irritated. Zero stood up and tried to leave but before he could get anywhere close to the entrance, Kaname grabbed his wrist.

Kaname asked in a cold voice comparable to the wind. "Where are you going?"

Zero met the icy stare. "Let go."

Kaname tightened the grip on Zero's wrist. "Then tell me where you're going."

Zero pulled his wrist away. "No just let go of me already."

Kaname refused to loosen the grip. If anything, it got tighter and Zero winced.

"Tell me," Kaname commanded.

"Ow, it hurts let go!"

Kaname was adamant. "Tell me and I'll let go."

Kaname was getting mad and he was still tightening his grip on Zero's hand. Tears started to drip from Zero's eyes. It hurt so badly.

Zero whimpered. "Please stop… you're hurting me."

Kaname stopped tightening his hold. "Tell me where you're planning on going then."

Kaname pulled Zero further into the barn and tightened his grip so hard that he snapped Zero's wrist in two but since Zero's a vampire, he paid no heed to that minor wound and continued causing pain for the hunter.

Zero was crying even though he tried to hold back the sobs. There was no need for Kaname to see him so weak. He refused to beg.

Meanwhile Kaname had started to look for a rope that could be lying around the barn. He found one with ease and used it to bind Zero's hands then pulled and hooked the rope to the rafter so that he could wipe the tears of Zero's face. Kaname moved the hair from Zero's eyes. The tender gesture despite the earlier rough treatment made Zero's heart crumble. He felt himself unable to defy the more powerful man in front of him.

Kaname repeated his earlier question in a gentler voice. "Where were you going?"

Zero did not answer immediately this time. Instead, he searched the pure blood's eyes. Zero gave up. "I was going to go hide out in Yuki's room."

Kaname felt the demon in him ease a little and he became the kind Kaname Zero was used to seeing. "Well, why didn't you just tell me that?"

Zero scowled. "It's none of your god damn business! Now let me go! I already told you."

Kaname toyed with that thought for a while before a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Now why would I do that? You're in such a nice position."

Zero blush twenty different shades of red. "Don't you dare!" the prefect squirmed. "Not again…"

Kaname walked over and kissed Zero's hand. It healed perfectly. Zero's heart was thrown off course at the affectionate gesture. He was sure those feelings were going to explode. "Stop it…"

Kaname leaned in closer so their breaths mingled. "If you didn't like what I did last time, why did you kiss me afterwards?"

Zero shifted his gaze. He was unsure of it himself. "I don't know. I'm having such mixed feelings about you."

Kaname laughed. "Sorry but you're right in front of me so I can't stop now." Kaname kissed Zero as his tongue slipped inside Zero's mouth. Zero tried to bite him but Kaname was prepared for that. He pulled away and smiled. "You're so cute when your fight back."

Kaname ran his hand up Zero's side under his shirt and started to fiddle around with Zero's nipples.

Zero's back arched. The fight in him was leaving so soon and he hated that. How could someone like Kaname know him better than himself?

"Ahhh... stop...please..." Zero panted as small pleasures coursed through his system.

Kaname relished the fact he managed to elicit a moan so soon from the tight lipped hunter. "Mmm… You're so sensitive."

Zero tried to find an excuse and the first thing that came to mind was his bound hands. "Stop… my wrists hurt...the...rope...is...cutting."

Kaname kissed Zero again and ignored Zero's excuses. He just continued on ravishing the prefect throughout the night. No one else except the moon was witness to their love making in the barn that night.

Isolated from the world, the lovers spent their time in bliss. Zero would only come to regret it in the morning. For now, all Kaname needed was the pale hunter and that was what Zero was compelled to give under skillful ministrations.

* * *

**Author's Note:So there's chapter 5, I hope everyone enjoyed it and please review below. **

**Beta Reader's Note: Yay! Another chapter betaed~ Destiny Aitsuji again, glad to be of service ^^ Do leave some reviews for the lovely author!**


	6. You Should Not Hurt The One's You Love

**Chapter 6**

**You Should Not Hurt the Ones You Love**

* * *

Zero tried to fight back against Kaname as the vampire took him in his mouth. Fangs brushed against the shaft occasionally and the hunter grabbed that soft hair tightly in his fist. He panted harshly but there was nothing he could do against the hotter and much stronger vampire. The pleasure escalated to high heavens and Zero was feeling higher than usual. The noises sky rocketed around in the barn.

Zero was close to the edge. A little push would send him over to the moon. "Ah stop! I'm going to come…"

Kaname would not stop for even a second, even when white stuff oozed from the tip of Zero's penis. Kaname just lapped it up and swallowed the rod whole. Zero tried to kick Kaname but failed miserable because Kaname found another rope and tied Zero's leg back.

Zero was confused. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

Kaname paused for a while and met the hunter's eyes. "Because I love you," the answer was so straightforward Zero had no time to prepare for it.

"Well I just do not have the same feelings for you that you have for me. Please just stop…"

Kaname felt hurt and he covered it up with arrogance. "Why should I stop?"

Zero was desperate. He was afraid. Anything would do now even if it hit a new low. "Because if you really loved me you wouldn't hurt me like you are now." Tears filled with pain poured down his face.

Kaname snapped back to his senses and immediately took his hands away from Zero. Shaky hands went up and covered his face.

Kaname was so lost. He knew the beast inside had broken loose when he snapped but hurting Zero was the last thing he wanted. Yet, the hunter was here begging him to let him go because he was hurt by whatever the beast inside Kaname did to him. Kaname was disgusted with himself. "What have I done? I'm so sorry I do not know why...it's ... you make my blood boil so much when I see you with others."

Zero was in pain. He knew he had the man back now. "If you're sorry please hurry and untie me already."

Kaname walked closer to Zero and ripped the ropes that were holding him from the rafters. Zero dropped into Kaname's arms completely limp because he was in so much pain he could not move at all.

Kaname laid Zero gently on the pile of hay that was set beside the horse. Zero almost instantly fell to sleep when his head hit the hay. Kaname just stood there quietly thinking to himself and watching Zero sleep.

Then Kaname slowly leaned forward and stroked the hair on Zero's forehead, moving the stray strands of platinum hair obscuring the beautiful face.

Kaname kissed the tear stained cheeks and apologised in a whisper. "I am so sorry that I hurt you."

While Zero was passed out, Kaname got him dressed and then carried him back to his room in the night dorm. He also made sure no one spotted them as he walked there. Kaname honestly did not think he would be able to get to the room without being noticed but he successfully did.

When Kaname walked into the night dorm, Aidou saw him carrying Zero but did not really show any concern so Kaname just ignored him and continued walking. When he got them to the room, he walked over and laid Zero on the bed then went and draped himself across the couch.

When Zero woke up a little while later he tried to stand up but his back was worse than when he went to sleep. Zero still stood up and almost walked all the way to the door way before he collapsed from the agonizing pain. Right as he hit the floor, there was a loud thump and Kaname flew off the couch, snapping out of his very light sleep.

Zero groaned in pain as he tried to get his bearings.

Kaname was instantly at the prefect's side. "Are you okay?" Kaname was about to reach for Zero's arm to help him up when Zero kicked to move away from Kaname. He was shaking as he remembered all the events from last night.

Zero eyed the pure blood wearily. "I'm fine."

Kaname sighed. "Right… that's why you're collapsed on the ground." He reached down again and this time got a grip on Zero's arm before pulling him up.

As soon as Kaname got Zero back to the bed, Zero pushed away from Kaname.

Zero growled defensively. "Do not touch me."

Kaname bit his lips for a while. He was definitely hated but he decided to be nice for once. "How will you get back to your dorm if you cannot walk?"

"Just call Yuki."

Kaname played innocent and asked, "What are we going to say happened?"

Zero was stunned by the question but growled back, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing… just call her to come get me and tell her nothing."

Kaname sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed the number for Yuki's dorm and told her that she had to come because Zero needed her help. Yuki was really confused because Kaname would not say anything else but she still rushed out and went to the night dorm.

When she got there Aidou was being an asshole by not letting her in so when she convinced him to open the door a little more, she kicked him really hard in the nuts and walked right up to Kaname's room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. That was the only indication she had arrived. Yuki opened the door and walked in.

Yuki was slightly breathless but asked Zero, "What do you need?"

Zero frowned. He hated getting help from the girl. He mumbled, "Some help getting back to the dorm would be nice."

Yuki took a good look at the hunter and laughed. "You look like crap, what the hell happened to you?"

Zero smiled and said, "Nothing absolutely nothing."

Kaname helped Yuki get Zero over her shoulder and then he helped her get him down the stairs. As the door closed, Kaname looked down at Aidou who was curled up in a fetus position.

Kaname frowned. It was odd. "What's wrong with you?"

Aidou bit his lips and held back tears. He closed his eyes in shame as he replied, "Nothing. I was just learning a few things."

Kaname was puzzled. "And what did you learn…?"

Aidou gritted his teeth. "Firstly, never tell Yuki she cannot come into a building. Secondly, do not fall for her telling you to open the door a little more. Thirdly, she is one hell of a strong little girl and that she can really kick."

Kaname did not totally understand but he had a faint idea of what had happened and just laughed at Aidou.

* * *

As Yuki and Zero walked down the long path back to the dorm, Yuki was laughing at Zero.

Yuki urged Zero, "Come on tell me what happened!"

Zero looked away. "Nothing."

Yuki smiled. "Well clearly something happened because you are completely unable to walk."

Zero ground his teeth together as he forced out the words. "I'm fine."

Yuki dropped Zero on the ground by a tree and sat in front of him.

"Well if you're fine I guess you can walk on your own."

Zero cursed. "Come on, you know I cannot."

Yuki pursed her lips and pretended to think. "Then tell me what happened because we're not going to move from this spot if you do not."

Zero sighed. "Fine. I got trampled by the horse in the barn." Zero lied through his teeth hoping she would buy it.

Yuki laughed out loud. "Ha ha ha! That will teach you to go and lay in there all the time."

Zero was tired and he asked, "I told you so can we go now?"

Yuki grinned. "Yeah but this is going to hurt."

Yuki grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him up. Zero was screaming from how much his back hurt. Then they finished walking back to the dorm.

When Yuki got Zero to his room she was helping him take off his jacket when she saw the rope burns that were all over his wrists. She looked at his ankles and saw the same thing.

Yuki frowned. "You're lying. What really happened to you?"

Zero cursed silently at how sharp she was. "I went to the barn to sleep in my regular spot and ended up getting my wrists tied in a rope that I rolled on and when I woke up I tried to pull my wrist out but ended up making a lot of noise and spooked the horse which started to stop on me and if it wasn't for Kaname who heard a racket while walking around to see what was happening, I would probably still be stomped on by that horse. After he pulled the horse off me and I passed out from the pain he carried me back to his dorm and then went to sleep. When we woke up I told him to phone you and that's about all."

Yuki bought the lie. "Wow… just wow… you have really bad luck."

Zero snorted. "No, it's just because I went to sleep in the wrong place." Zero's mind flickered back to Kaname. _"It's all really that bastard's fault…"_ he thought.

Yuki nodded and stood up, satisfied "You should learn to use your bed. If you did, none of this would have happened."

Zero nodded. "Yes, I guess…" _"Not!"_ he added mentally to himself.

"Well I got to go so just stay here and sleep. You're really in no conditions to go to school so I'll be back to get you after school's over."

Zero waved at her as she left.

Yuki left and right after Zero got a little bit to eat and went straight to sleep. When Zero woke up, it was after school and Yuki was pushing his shoulder. Yuki helped him get up out of bed and got his coat on and they started to walk to the gate. When they got there Yuki leaned Zero against the wall then stood beside him.

Zero was tired. He asked Yuki who dragged him along. "Why exactly did you bring me along? What help can I be?"

Yuki beamed. "No, you'll be a big help because just standing there will scare them enough. They won't even try to get by us."

Zero snorted. "So all I have to do is stand here against the wall."

Yuki chuckled and nodded. "Yep, just stand there and look pretty."

As they heard a click, the two huge gates started to part in the middle as they swung open slowly. All the day class students were going nuts as they watched the night class students walk out but they noticed right away that something was missing.

Yuki looked for a few minutes. It was not something missing, rather, it was someone and that person was nowhere to be seen. Kaname was not there with the rest of the class.

"What is going on?" she wondered.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 6, and I promise chapter 7 will be up by tomorrow. **

**Beta read on 18/03/14. Destiny Aitsuji.**


	7. Yuki Figure's it all out

**Chapter 7**

**Yuki Figures It All Out**

* * *

Zero stood up the best he could and leaned against the wall for support. He looked at Aidou and said, "Where is he?"

Aidou looked over at Zero and replied, "He said he was tired so he did not plan on coming to class today. Why do you ask?"

Zero turned and started limping towards the night dorms. Aidou yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

Zero turned his head and stopped only for a moment. "I'm going to get him so just wait here for me to come back." Aidou just showed a confused look on his face and then walked over and leaned beside Yuki on the wall. The rest of the night class went back inside the gates and leaned against the walls, watching as Zero disappeared into the large dorm.

Zero opened the door to the dorms and noticed how dark it was inside. Hand how his eyes were not adjusting. Right as he was about to go up the stairs, a cloth was slid over his mouth and he did not have the strength to fight it because of the pain he was in. His eyes blurred and his line of vision was completely gone now but he still was not passed out. When the person took their hand away from his mouth, he could still hear everything and two words slipped from his lips. "Let go." Then he passed out completely.

When he woke up he was upstairs tied to Kaname's bed with his legs tied together right under the knees. He tried to move but there were too many ropes. Zero looked around the room but there was no sign of Kaname. Zero yelled, "Where the fuck are you Kuran?" The door swung open as Kaname walked in while swirling a cup of water which he then dropped three blood tablets in.

Kaname took a sip as he sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Zero who had pain written all over his face. Kaname was just about to touch Zero's leg when tears began to fall as Zero started to talk. "I did love you and I think I still do but you make it really hard for me to feel anything for you."

Kaname gave a happy but hurt looking smile and said, "Even if you do love me, you'll still always run from me." Zero tried to lean forward but the pain stopped him so instead he looked at Kaname with a soft smile and said, "If you untie me I would not run away. Please stop raping me. I will even transfer to the night class and be with you as much as you want… just please stop tying me up."

Kaname thought for a second then made a deal. "Okay as long as you transfer to the night class and stay in my room with me then we have got a deal." Zero sighed and thought to himself, _"There is nothing making sure I stay here."_

Kaname leaned forward and bit Zero's neck. Zero tried to push him away but could not. "Kaname what are you doing?" Kaname slit his wrist and let his blood drip into Zero's mouth.

Kaname looked at him. "I'm making sure so you cannot break your promise." A wind blew all around the room and the ropes tying Zero up were cut. Zero dropped his limbs onto the bed and just laid there. Kaname kissed him then wiped away his tears. "Welcome to your new room."

Zero leaned forward with his head on Kaname's shoulder. "How long was I out?" Kaname looked at him and said, "You've only been in here for fifteen or twenty minutes."

Zero's head shot up and he grabbed Kaname's arm. He tried to get off the bed and collapsed onto the floor. Kaname stood up and picked him up in his arms from the floor. Kaname looked at him. "What did you do that for?" Zero tilted his head up from Kaname's shirt and said, "The night class was waiting for me to bring you out." Kaname sighed and then carried Zero out of the night dorm down to the gates.

Everyone just stared as they watched Kaname carrying Zero out of the dorm. Yuki walked over and poked Zero's arm playfully. "I knew it! You're such a liar."

Zero just turned his head back around. Kaname looked kindly at her. "You knew what? I'm only carrying him because I accidentally pushed him down the stairs."

Yuki looked at him confused. "Why… how did you even?"

Zero turned his head. "I went to grab his arm and he pushed me back then I slipped down the stairs. I cannot walk at all now so he could not even come get someone to help me walk because I cannot put pressure on my legs. The pain in my back is ten times worse now so walking is out of the question."

Kaname patted Yuki's head and then said, "Well, everyone get back to class. I got to go talk to the headmaster about this incident and getting his legs checked out by a doctor because even though he's like us for some reason they are not healing at all."

All the night class students obeyed their leader's orders without question and Yuki followed Kaname and Zero to the headmaster's place.

Yuki did not believe what they had said at all so when they were almost at headmaster's place where Yuki was sure nobody was listening, she pulled Kaname over to the side and told him frankly, "I don't like being lied to, especially when I know what a hickey looks like Zero."

Yuki just looked at them waiting for an answer. Zero just continued to hide his face until Kaname asked, "So what do you think really happened?"

Yuki laughed and then said, "Well with the horse incident I am sure that he was tied from the rafters because of the burns I had noticed on his wrists and you probably raped him with how skittish he had gotten but today I am pretty sure you tied him up since there are more rope burns on his wrists and ankles. In the end both of you made some kind of deal so that you wouldn't rape him again. God I never thought that you would be that kind of guy Kaname… I mean wow you raped someone and not to mention that someone was a guy and that guy was the person with the most hate for you…"

Kaname looked at her impressed. Zero then turned his head around looking at her in amazement. "Wow… How in hell's name did you figure everything out?"

Yuki smiled mysteriously and looked at him. "Well, I was not sure about any of it really. I just guessed but now I know I was right."

Kaname laughed at Yuki and then picked Zero up. "Well, you may know what I have done but now he's going to be living with me in the night dorm so what does it matter?"

Yuki looked at Zero who just turned his head to hide his face. He was definitely blushing. "Wow, so that's the deal you two made… I mean Wow." Yuki giggled at how docile Zero was.

Zero just ignored her as Kaname walked towards the headmaster's house and they left Yuki there thinking about what would be next to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. **

**Beta Read on 18/03/14. Destiny Aitsuji.**


End file.
